Episode 1465 (3rd February 1975)
Plot Len has been kept in overnight. Phillips questions Roy Johnson who says his wife left home on the day of her death at 12.30pm. He swears he never hit her and loved her. Bet asks Rita if she has been down to the police station to try and see Len. Tricia gets nowhere when she tries to question Ray and Jerry on the details on the body. Det. Chief Insp. Patterson questions Alf about Len's previous record. Patterson takes the Barlows to the Community Centre to ask them about what they heard. They tell them of hearing Lynn and Len at 1.15pm when she said “don’t leave me”. Patterson is displeased that they didn’t come forward before. Lodger Clifford Fenton sticks by his story that no one came to the house after Lynn left. Patterson tells Len he's got enough evidence to charge him with murder. Len starts to crack up. Bet tries to visit Len but is turned away by the police. The pathologist says Lynn died from brain damage caused through excessive beating but Patterson doesn't trust Johnson as Lynn carried older bruises. Albert tries to explain to Ray and Jerry why he told the police what he did but they’re not interested. Patterson questions Johnson about the old bruises and he admits he used to hit her but he was with Fenton playing snooker when she died. Deirdre and Bet take against Rita for not supporting Len. Fenton sticks by Johnson when Patterson questions him. A beat constable remembers Lynn crying outside her house a month before. The police tell Fenton he could be charged with being an accessory after the fact and concealing evidence. He cracks and confesses the alibi is false. Bet finds it hard to believe that Rita hasn't tried to see Len. Len is stunned when he is told he can go. Johnson has admitted to going to No. 9 and murdering Lynn. He told Fenton he was afraid he would be blamed for the murder and got Fenton to agree to the false alibi. Len is bitter at the way he's been treated. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker Guest cast *P.C. Lyle - Lloyd McGuire *Det. Chief Insp. Patterson - Tony Steedman *Det. Sgt. Phillips - John Challis *Roy Johnson - Roddy McMillan *Clifford Fenton - Simon Rouse Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Community Centre - Small hall *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview rooms Notes *Last appearance of Janet Barlow until 8th September 1975. *In questioning Len Fairclough, Det. Chief Insp. Patterson makes reference to his fights with Dave Smith in Episode 184 (17th September 1962) and Harry Bates in Episode 1185 (24th May 1972) though the latter did not result in any criminal charges so it is unknown how it ended up on the police's files. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Len be charged with murdering Lynn Johnson? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,000,000 homes (8th place). Category:1975 episodes